enterprisingengine93fandomcom-20200214-history
Stafford
Stafford *'First Appearance:' Blunderbuss (cameo), Henry and Kurt *'Affiliations:' North Western Railway, The Lumberyard (formerly), The Shunting Yard *'Friends:' Thomas, Percy, Toby, Duck, Harvey, The Fat Controller, Charlie, Richard Hatt, Whiff *'Enemies:' Splatter and Dodge (one-side, their side), Carlo Debris, Spencer *'Voiced By:' SmurfyDan Stafford is an electric shunting engine who is based at the shunting yard at Knapford. Bio Stafford was brought to Sodor to help with shunting, and Spencer was given the job of showing him around. However, Stafford's battery went out three times, but Spencer did not notice this and was rude to him. Eventually, Spencer ran out of coal, and Stafford shunted him to Knapford. There, The Fat Controller told Stafford he was a really useful engine and welcomed him to Sodor. Stafford was envious of the steam engine sounds his friends made. After impersonating them as his own, and an interesting encounter with Farmer McColl's sheep, Stafford realized that being yourself is enough to be a really useful engine! Stafford was recently sent to work at The Lumberyard. However, when he accidently pushed a train into the supports of a shed that Splatter and Dodge were resting in, Carlo Debris exiled him from the Lumberyard. Recently, Stafford has been assigned to The Shunting Yard. When Gordon arrived early for a meeting, Stafford jokingly asked the express engine if he had stopped by to pull a frieght train. When the meeting did begin, Stafford joined in on the discussion. Persona Stafford is a patient, calm, and mannerly battery-powered engine. Unfortunately, he is prone to run out of battery power and can't do much but shunt. He is also quite accident-prone. He does not let the antics of the bigger, haughtier engines bother him too much, keeps level-headed as he goes about his day, and brushes off any troubles without much fuss. He is more than content with taking things slow and not having to travel long distances and he is more than proud to work on the Fat Controller's railway. Appearances *'Season 2:' Blunderbuss (cameo), Swan Dive (cameo), Henry and Kurt, Swashbuckler (cameo), Thomas and the Fortune Teller (cameo) *'Season 3:' Perhaps He's Got a Corset, Culdee Fell, The Suggestion Box (does not speak), Penn Pals (does not speak), Ice Breaker (cameo), Percy and Asbestos, Stafford's Request, Coffee Brake (cameo) Trivia *Like Luke and Philip, Stafford's Wooden Railway model was used until he was portrayed by his Take-n-Play model on a smaller wooden chassis. Gallery Crovan's Gate Stafford on the Hoist.jpg|Stafford on the Hoist Stafford and Diesel.jpg|Stafford passing Diesel. Screen Shot 2013-07-06 at 8.38.33 PM.png|Stafford passing Butch, Emily, and Splatter at the Lumberyard. Stafford travels over the Tidmouth Lift Bridge.jpg|Stafford crossing the Tidmouth Lift Bridge. Stafford at the works.jpg Stafford and Logan.jpg Stafford is aplogetic.jpg Stafford surveys the damage.jpg Stafford Rosie Hank Duck.jpg New Phillip snow.jpg Snowy Stafford.jpg Snowy Stafford 2.jpg Knapford Shunting Crew.jpg EnginesAtKnapford.png WhiffandStaffordPAA.png Stafford with coaches.jpg Screen Shot 2018-09-19 at 8.14.19 PM.png Stafford_the_electric_shunting_engine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Brown Engines Category:Main Line Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:North Western Railway Category:Male Characters Category:Custom Models Category:Television Only Category:Electric Engines